Revenge
by Twitch666
Summary: Oliver and Elvira Wood have the perfectt life, including their daughter, friends, jobs, etc. But what happens when a Deatheater threatens to take away everything that Elvira holds dear? And who is this Deatheater?
1. The Woods

I just wanted to say that I don't own anything in this story. I am just borrowing the world of Harry Potter. The only thing that I own are some of the characters and the plot. Please don't sue me, I own nothing!

To those that are going to read it thank you very much and remember to review if you like, I would greatly appreciate it.

Thanks again.

Twitch

* * *

Emma jumped out of her bed, early in the morning, and ran to her 5-month-old wailing daughter's room. She gently picked her up and rocked he back to sleep, and laid her back in her crib. She kissed her little brown hair green-eyed baby on the forehead and headed back to her room. She looked over at her sleeping husband, Oliver Wood, and decided she could take a quick shower before he woke up, or Alexis woke up again.

She quietly walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and a blue training t-shirt that said 'Puddlemere United' across the front in gold and on the back in gold it said 'E. Wood 13' She walked over to the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom. It was a simple bathroom done in white tile, at Oliver's bidding or else it would have been done in black. She turned the hot water on and stepped into the shower. A few minutes later she climbed back out.

She threw her black silk pajamas into the hamper, next to the sink, and donned her outfit for the day. She was slim and slender, having all the right curves in all the right places and nothing was out of proportion. She was well built from her Quidditch career and had just finally lost the last bit of baby fat from her pregnancy and was at her original wait of 135 lbs. She then preceded to towel dry her shoulder length black hair, and then let it hang. She then applied a bit of black eyeliner to her emerald green eyes that stood out on her slightly tan skin, and then some coco-butter on her lips to keep them soft, then headed back into her bedroom.

She smiled at the sight that greeted her. There stood Oliver Wood, the strong professional Quidditch obsessed Captain and Keeper of Puddlemere United, gently rocking his daughter back to sleep.

"I wish I had a camera for this." Emma said smiling gently at her family.

Oliver looked up at her and laughed, "Why? So you would have blackmail on me to give to the rest of the team. You know I wouldn't be able to live it down." He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss before handing Alexis over to her and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be down in a little bit for breakfast. I love you." he said giving her another quick kiss on the cheek.

He went over to his closet while Emma took Alexis downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the kitchen Emma put Alexis in a stationary exer-saucer and started pulling things out of the fridge.

"So, Lex, what do you think we should fix Daddy to eat?" Emma asked her daughter, knowing she wasn't going to receive and answer. "How about eggs and bacon for us, and milk for you?" she smiled over to her daughter.

Emma pulled out some eggs and bacon, and put them in a skillet on the stove. She lit the stove and pulled two glasses and a bottle out of a cabinet. She poured orange juice in the cups, and put them on the table, and then poured milk into the bottle, which she put into the microwave to warm. She turned back to the skillet while she hummed to herself, thinking about her life.

'I have the perfect life' she thought to herself. 'I have a loving husband and a gorgeous daughter; I'll be playing Quidditch again with the team in about 7 months. My life has been going so well and I've only been out of school for 6 years.' she smiled to herself.

This truly was the best part of her life. The first 16 years of her life were frankly Hell. She was the daughter of the Rosiers, a high-ranking Deatheater family, then orphaned at the age of 4 when Aurors came to her house and killed her parents. She didn't know why they had done that when she was little, but now she understood and was somewhat ashamed that she had been their daughter, but glad that they had been good parents to her while she was younger. Though, she couldn't forget the horrible things they had done. She was then moved throughout Europe to different wizarding homes, and attending both Beauxbatons and Drumstrang, 3 years at each school. Then her life took a turn.

The Flint family had taken her in, being good friends with her parents, and she was sent to Hogwarts. She was, of course, sorted into Slytherin, because of her blood. She made a lot of friends in her house and the other houses, including her now best friend Erica Nott. Then she soon found out the Erica and Marcus were dating. Then at the bidding of Marcus she joined the Slytherin House Quidditch Team, where she played Chaser, and was a very good one too. She was then introduced to her rival Quidditch Team Captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood. From the moment of meeting him she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. They were always seen with each other, though they didn't have anything in common except for the love of Quidditch. Many students wondered how on Earth they became a couple, and Marcus was always questioning Emma.

Two years after graduating, both having acquired Professional Quidditch jobs for Puddlemere United, the two sent out wedding invitations to their families. Then on April 13th, 1996 Emma went from a Rosier to a Wood and finally felt that she belonged to a family after 16 years. She was even surprised to see that the Flint family showed up at her wedding having despised the Wood family and both families behaved. Now only 5 months ago at the age of 22 ¾, and being married for 3 years, Emma gave birth to Alexis Marie Wood on March 13, 1999 at 6:35 pm. Now as a mother she felt that nothing could go wrong and ruin her life, or so she thought…

"Well looks like someone got used to the appliances of the muggle world." Oliver said walking into the kitchen.

Emma looked over at him and saw him in his navy blue Puddlemere United team robes, that said 'O. Wood 11' on the back in gold, and she longed to be back in hers playing again.

"Well it took some getting used too, but I got the hang of it." she said smiling at him as he played with Alexis and making her laugh. She was a pureblood that grew up in the wizarding world not living in a single home that had anything muggle related. He was a half-muggle-half-wizard and grew up in the wizarding world, but at least his household had muggle appliances that he taught her how to use.

She tipped the skillet so that the contents ended up on their plates and set them on the table next to their juice. She took the baby bottle out of the microwave and tested it on her arm to make sure that it wasn't to hot. She went over to were Oliver was playing with Alexis and started taking her out of the exer-saucer.

"Hey! I was playing!" Oliver said pouting as he went to the table and sat down.

"I know, but you can play later. She needs to eat, as do you." Emma said gently laughing at his antics.

"Humph" was all he said in a very sarcastic manner.

Emma just laughed and with the skill only a mother could have, held her baby and bottle in one hand so that she could use the other to eat her own food.

They sat there in silence, Oliver reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Emma reading _Witch Weekly_. When they finished eating Oliver took Alexis to burp her and play with her for a little bit while Emma cleaned up. When she walked into the living room she smiled. Alexis was on the couch, propped up by cushions, and Oliver was on his knees playing peek-a-boo, making Alexis squeal with laughter.

"How sweet." Emma said smiling.

Oliver looked over at her and smiled. "I know I am." he said carefully picking up his baby girl and walking to Emma. "It's almost 9. I better be heading to the pitch. Who knows what Flint will make the team do if I'm not there." he said. He went to hand Alexis over, who held as tightly as she could to the two crossed gold bulrushes on the Oliver's right chest 'pocket'. "Oh, come on sweetie. I'll come home in a little bit and we can play." he told Alexis who began crying for her father as soon as she left his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and gave Emma a sweet yet passionate kiss, then pulled out his wand.

"I'll stop by the pitch in a little bit. I have to go and see Erica about some _Witch Weekly_ stuff." Emma told him.

"All right. Be sure to bring Alexis too. She hasn't seen the pitch yet. Plus you can watch the tryouts. We're still trying to find a temporary Chaser for you, for this season." Oliver answered her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma returned and then with a pop, he was gone.

Emma looked down at her crying daughter and gently hushed her while she took her upstairs to the nursery. "Ok sweetie pie, what do you want to wear today to see Aunt Erica and then to the pitch?" Emma said walking to the closet full of baby clothes. She thumbed through them stopping at a small set of Puddlemere robes that Oliver's dad, a famous Chudley Cannons ex-Keeper, had gotten her. Strange that both father and son played Keeper, but on different teams, and they seemed to be forcing it upon Alexis. The robes looked exactly like the ones the team wore when they played and on the back they said 'E. Wood. ½'

She smiled and pulled them out. She gently laid Alexis down on the changing table. She took off her Chudley Cannons pajamas, another gift from her grandfather, and threw them in the hamper. She then changed her diaper and put her tiny robes on. When she finished dressing her she laid her on a blanket on the floor and let her play with her rattle, as Emma put the necessary items in a Puddlemere Baby Bag Erica had gotten made for them.

'Quidditch is everywhere in this family.' thought Emma while she put her wallet and other necessities in the bag. 'It's being forced on her so much I will be very surprised if she doesn't play Quidditch. Her mother and father play it, and everyone on her fathers side is involved in it one way or another.'

When she was finished she picked up her daughter and headed downstairs to the kitchen once again. She grabbed some bottles of milk and water that were already made and put them in the cooler side of the baby bag. She then grabbed her keys, walked outside, and locked the door behind her.

The three of them lived in a small, 2-floor house in a little wizard town in the country on the outskirts of London, but the city was only a half hour drive away. They had chosen the countryside because they were away from the noise, media, and the many wizards that would swarm them for autographs if they were recognized. The wizards in their town were surprised that the two lived in the community and after the initial shock they treated them as they would anyone else and Oliver and her wanted it like that. They were friends with everyone in the community and tried to go to all of the community gatherings. The town also had a little Quidditch pitch that the community would go to play or watch the little league games. It was one of the only times that Emma and Oliver could watch a game instead of play it.

Emma loved it there and so far Alexis showed signs of liking it as well. She smiled again and opened the door to their dark green Jeep Wrangler, with a tan canvas back, and started strapping Alexis in her car seat. Whoever Alexis was with, either Emma, Oliver, or their family, they had to drive with her because it was far too dangerous to apparate with a baby. She didn't mind though, the drive to London was peaceful.

She looked into the rear-view mirror and saw the reflection of Alexis in the mirror that was placed on the seat in front of the car seat. "Ready Lex? Let's go to Diagon Alley." Emma said smiling when she saw Alexis smile. Then she started the jeep and pulled out of the driveway heading towards the city.

When Emma got there, she navigated the jeep through the streets and parked outside of the _Leaky Cauldron_ that was invisible to the muggles. She turned the jeep off and climbed out of the front seat. She shut the door and opened the back door to get her daughter. First, though, she grabbed the baby bag and slung it over her shoulder. She then gently un-strapped Alexis, who had fallen asleep during the drive, and held her into herself to keep her warm and comfortable. She closed the door and locked the jeep before heading into the pub.

It was, as usual, gloomy and noisy inside the pub. Wizards and witches were inside drinking their drinks, eating, playing cards, talking, and all sorts of things that raised the volume inside. She didn't like taking her daughter through the pub, but it was the only way she could think of to get to Diagon Alley without apparating or using floo powder. She wondered how Alexis could sleep through this, but wakes up at the sound of a creaking door. She brushed it aside as being a baby thing and headed straight to the back door that lead to the back alley, fortunately not being recognized. When she reached the brick wall she took out her wand that she had been carrying in her back pocket and tapped the stones.

The bricks pulled away from each other to form an archway and revealed Diagon Alley. The streets were filled with people walking around looking and purchasing the various items that were available to them. She also saw many students in their Hogwarts uniforms running around buying last minute things they would need for the new school year that started in just 3 days.

Emma thought about her last year of school when she met her dream guy and how she is now carrying around their sleeping baby girl in her arms. She smiled again and kissed the top of her daughter's head, before heading off toward the _Quality Quidditch Shop_.

'We'll go and look around. It's only 10:30, I have another hour before I have to go and meet Erica at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_.' she thought to herself as she wove in and out people holding Alexis tightly to her.

She entered the shop that she and Oliver frequented often and smiled to the owner. "Hello there Henry!"

Henry looked up and smiled, "Oh hello Emma. It's been what 6 months since you've visited, that's a bit unusual. But oh, I see you've brought a little one." he said seeing the now yawning baby clutching to her mother's shirt.

"Yea, she's the reason why I haven't been here. This is Alexis. Oliver keeps saying that she'll grow up to be, and I quote, "The Greatest Professional Quidditch Star of all time! She'll be a legend!" Emma said shifting Alexis around so that he could get a better look at her.

"With parents like the one she has, I wouldn't doubt it." he said smiling at Emma. "She's very cute."

"Thank you." Emma said smiling proudly for her daughter. "Well, I don't want to keep you from your customers. I'll see you around." Emma said starting to walk further into the store.

"And you too." Henry said as he went to ring up his next customer at the register.

Emma walked too the back of the store where the Quidditch books and magazines were. She pulled down the latest copy of _Witch Weekly,_ that she had yet to buy, and it had pictures of Quidditch players, including herself and Oliver, scattered on the front cover. She sat down on the bench that was stationed in front of the rack of magazines. She shook her head at the cover and turned to the article about Quidditch.

****

' The Top 10 Hottest Male Quidditch Players

And

The Top 10 Gorgeous Female Quidditch Players

By: Erica Nott'

Emma shook her head again as she readjusted Alexis who tried grabbing the magazine. 'What has Erica written now?' she though to herself.

Erica loved writing about her and Oliver, she had told them once "It really sells! The two of you! Everyone wants to be you and know everything about you!" Frankly, the two thought that she loved seeing their faces of what everyone wrote. But it was true. The two of them did sell hundreds books, magazines, and anything Quidditch related. Men would buy magazines for pictures of her and women for pictures of Oliver. The two had been named in numerous magazines _Hottest Couple_; Oliver was named _Hottest Male Quidditch Player of the Year_, and Emma_ Hottest Female Quidditch Player of the Year_. They had been to too many photo shoots to count by themselves and together with the rest of the team.

Emma just laughed of some of the stuff that was written about them. Most of it was off the wall information that was apparently made up, but there was only one writer that wrote nothing but the truth about them and only what they wanted to be published and that was Erica.

Emma looked through the article and it said that her and Oliver were both the hottest players. There was a little bio about each player, but most was the same old thing that was in every other magazine.

She put the magazine back and continued to browse through the shop for an hour. A few little kids had recognized her and she autographed the new books they had purchased as their parents thanked her and told her they couldn't wait until she was playing again. She didn't mind signing items for the children because it made them happy at meeting one their idols. Though the compliments and the things that the parents would say were all the same. "Good job" "You're my favorite player" "Good Luck" "We miss you flying" and etc.

As she left the Quidditch shop she waved bye to Henry and promised that she would try and stop by again. Now back out on the busy streets of Diagon Alley she navigated her way to _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ where she sat outside at one of the tables where she was to meet Erica.

She sat Alexis in front of her and made funny faces to get her to giggle. She did this for a few minutes until a very familiar voice that she hadn't heard in years interrupted her.

"Miss. Rosier? Is that you?"

She turned to where the voice came from and was surprised to see her old potions master, Severus Snape, standing there.

"Merlin, is that really you Professor Snape. I haven't seen you in 6 years, and by the way it's Mrs. Wood now." Emma said happily.

She had always got along with Snape unlike a lot of people at school, and his appearance hadn't changed at all. He still had the same long, black, greasy hair, the pale skin, and the large crooked noise.

"Wood?" he said slightly surprised. "You mean as in Oliver Wood?" he said as though it was his worst fear.

"Yea." Emma said cheerfully. "We've been married for 3 years, and this is our 5-month-old baby girl Alexis." She said smiling and motioning to the baby in front of her that was staring at Snape curiously.

"Oh…" he said now at somewhat a loss. "Congratulations. It was nice to see you again, but I don't want to keep you. You should stop by at Hogwarts sometime. The staff greatly misses you and they would love it again to see you and your baby." He said in a very un-Snape like manner. "I will leave you with your daughter then."

He started to walk away and turned around "By the way Emma, it's Severus now. I am no longer you teacher."

Emma laughed, "All right. Bye Prof-…Severus! I'll try and stop by the castle some time."

He nodded as he walked back into the crowd and disappeared. Emma turned her attention back to her squirming daughter. A few minutes later a cup was placed in front of her and she looked up to see who it was.

"You still like Raspberry Green Tea, right?" said a woman. She had shoulder length brown curly hair. She had bright green eyes that went beautifully with her tan skin. She was the same height as Emma, 5'9", and was and average body type, slim with the right curves. She was wearing black dress pants and an emerald green blouse.

"Yes, Erica. You know that I will never not like it." Emma said smiling up at her best friend sitting across from her.

"And how is wittle baby Lex today?" Erica said in a baby voice ticking her.

"She cried and wouldn't let go of her Daddy when he had to leave." Emma said answering her daughter.

"Aww…that's so cute. She really loves her Daddy." Erica said earning another laugh from Alexis.

"Yup." said Emma smiling. "Anyway, why did you want to talk to me today?"

Erica smiled. "Because I love you, and I love Lex, and I want to write another article, and I want to spend time with you."

Emma glared playfully at Erica and looked at Alexis. "Can you believe that Lex? Your Aunt doesn't even care about our friendship, just some stupid magazine article." Emma said sarcastically.

"Hey! I don't always do that!" laughed Erica.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Emma said smiling at her friend. "I saw your last article. I think that when you write it's kind of biased." They both laughed at this. "So what's this article about?"

"Well," started Erica, "I'm calling it 'Pro-Quidditch player turn Mother…an insight on Emma Wood and her new Baby."

"Hey now, I don't want any information or pictures of my baby girl in this article. I want to keep her out of the media for as long as I can." said Emma getting very serious and protective of her daughter.

"Oh I know and I wouldn't put anything in without your approval." Erica replied.

"I know you wouldn't. I'm just protective of her." Emma said as she looked at her daughter.

Erica smiled and pulled out a quill and parchment. "Well, shall we begin?" she asked and Emma nodded. "So how has becoming a mother changed your life and how does it interfere with your Quidditch career?"

"Well, first of all…"Emma started, but Alexis started crying. "Hang on a second."

"Emma reaches into her Puddlemere United Baby Bag, which her best friend got her, and pulls out a baby bottle of water." Erica wrote as she said it aloud.

"Erica, don't even start that or I'm warning you."

"Emma Wood has just threatened me."

"Erica! I'm going to hurt you!" Emma said louder giving Alexis her bottle then hitting Erica in the head playfully.

"Emma just hit me over the head."

"ERICA!"

"I know! I know! I'm done!" Emma said in defense. "Now, where were we?


	2. Quidditch

An hour and a half later Emma, Alexis, and Erica, whom Emma talked into coming with her to see her 'boy toy' were in the jeep heading towards to Puddlemere United's Quidditch Pitch, which was on the other side of the city. The two talked to each other like they hadn't seen each other for years, when in reality they saw each other practically everyday. As they neared the stadium, that was also invisible to muggles, Emma fell silent as they were able to see the tall spectator towers, with blue and gold banners, bearing Puddlemere's symbol blowing in the breeze.

Emma pulled into the very small parking lot at the rear of the pitch and got out, as did Erica. Emma then unbuckled her excited and squirming daughter, who was looking up at the stadium in awe. Emma carried Alexis through the gates, with Erica right beside her, and headed toward the hall that lead out onto the pitch that was near the team's locker rooms.

Emma smiled to herself as she stepped out onto the field. She hadn't been there in 7 months and the grass was greener then before. The 3 hoops that stood at each end were gleaming in the sunlight. In the air were 14 people, while about 8 people were standing on the ground by a tall elder-looking man with short graying hair and kind brown eyes. This was Philbert (Phil) Deverill, the team's manager. The people next to him were obviously the potentials.

She looked back up to the sky to see her team and a potential play a scrimmage with a magically created practice team. She walked up behind Phil who didn't seem to notice her, because the hallway had led out behind him, but the people next to him stared at her and made her uneasy.

"Hey Phil! Its been forever and a day" Emma greeted him making him jump, and Erica laughed at this.

"Oh by the love of Merlin! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he said having snatched his hand over his heart, and turning around.

"Sorry Phil, couldn't resist." she said smiling at her manager.

"Its great to see you by the way. You look good, I remember the last time I saw you had stomach. I see you've finally brought Alexis. Oliver never stops talking about her." he said coming over to get a better look at the baby.

"Well, he is a very proud Father who loves his daughter very much. I believe he is already training her for Quidditch too. I catch him all the time teaching her plays, reading her books, and acting out games for her already. Plus, between him, me, and Oliver's family we're buying everything Quidditch related. Her robes are a present from Oliver's Father."

Phil laughed, "I believe it! He's really dedicated to the game. Nothing will stop him from playing. I hope that's the same for you and we aren't finding a permanent replacement for you today."

"Hey now! You know me better then that! I already told you and the team that I'll be back up there next season." Emma said smiling.

Phil looked behind her to see Erica standing there in the hallway. "Erica! I didn't see you hiding back there! Come on out we wont hurt you!" he said laughing.

She walked out and stood next to Emma and him. "But I like hiding its fun!" Erica said smiling.

Emma turned her attention up to the players. "So how have the tryouts been going?"

"They're going good." Phil said before leaning into both of the girls and whispering. "They are all really bad, but the two at the end. They have some talent." he said motioning his head to a very pretty blonde girl with blue eyes around her age and a man with short brown hair and brown hair that looked to be in middle-aged. "They need someone to show them how to play Chaser, and we want ours back. We've already gone through 10 people and sent them home. They couldn't even catch the Quaffle properly. Come on, for today get on a broom and show them how to play."

"Phil! I haven't been on a broom in a year and 3 months!" Emma yelled at him sarcastically, really eager to get the chance to go and play. "I might have lost my touch."

"Yea all right. I doubt it. I'll be right back." he replied walking to the locker room hall entrance. He was gone a few minutes, but when he came back he was caring a Firebolt, arm and shine guards, a set of blue robes, and ironically a ponytail holder. "You're getting into the air today if I have to force y-…"

"Fine! I will." Emma said not even giving Phil the chance to finish his statement and making him and Erica laugh at her eagerness. "But you didn't have to invade my locker. Hold Lex while I put these things on." she said handing Erica her baby girl, and sitting the baby bag on the ground.

She quickly strapped on her guards and slid her blue robes on. They felt so good to be on her again after not being in them forever. They were still as bright as ever, as if they hadn't been worn in ages. The two crossed golden bulrushes still shone like gold on the front as well as the back where it said 'E. Wood 13.' She then tied her black hair up into a high ponytail.

"Lucky number 13, right Emma?" Erica said smiling at her as she took back Alexis.

"Yup, and it always will be!" Emma said smiling. "Everything good that had happened to me has happened on a 13th."

"You're a stupid superstitious prat!" Erica yelled at her.

"And you're a stupid reporting git!" Emma countered back at her.

The continued making fun of each other for a few minutes until the team flew down and the potential left having severely failed his scrimmage. As soon as the girls on the team spotted Emma and Alexis they ran over to her.

"Oh my God! Emma! Aww! Look how cute Alexis is in her Puddlemere robes." said Joscelind Wadcock #22, the team's Chaser. She was tall and slender with long brown hair tightly braided and had bright blue eyes. Her and Emma were the inseparable of the team, and worked extraordinarily well together, as Emma, was Lead Chaser on the team. They were almost unstoppable when they wanted to execute a play perfectly.

"I agree Joscelind! She's simply adorable! May I hold her, Emma?" said the teams Seeker, Elena Castro #15. She was shorter then Emma, around 5'5", but was very slim. She had short dirty blonde hair that she kept back in a ponytail while they played, and she had cool steel gray eyes that were the complete opposite of her personality. Her small stature made her an excellent Seeker, being able to pick up speed and maneuver quickly.

"Of course you can hold her Elena." Emma said and Phil handed Alexis over to her.

"Women." said two voices, at the same time, to the side.

"I heard that Adrian and Neil." said Emma playfully glaring at the team's Beaters. They were the O'Connell twins. They looked almost exactly alike. Both had dark brown hair, that reached to right above their eyes, they were both tall and well built from Quidditch. The only difference between the two was that Adrian, #7, had blue eyes, while Neil, #8, had brown eyes. They reminded her so much of Fred and George Weasley. They were silly and could keep you entertained for hours, but on the field they could read each other's minds and conquer the other team.

The last two members of the team were, of course, Oliver #11, the Keeper and Captain, and Marcus Flint, #3, the Co-Captain and Chaser. The two had been rivals at school and hated each other with a passion. Then when Marcus showed up at a Chaser tryouts Oliver went off the walls and almost left the team to play for the Wimbourne Wasps. Though, through some talking by Emma he finally settled down and accepted the fact that he would have to be friends with Flint and act civil towards him, and Emma also talked to Flint about acting civil and being friends with Oliver and he too accepted it. It was a good thing too, because if you wanted an invincible play then you had to get both of them to create one.

Marcus just smiled at Emma, as he now had his arms around Erica who was now very happy, and she smiled back at him only if she lived with him and his family for a year they had been kind to her and he was like the brother she had never had. Oliver couldn't see why, but accepted it and his friendship with Marcus if it made her happy, which it did.

Emma looked over at Oliver and silently pleaded with him to help save their daughter from their fawning teammates. So he ran over saying, " OK OK now! I know my baby girl is gorgeous, but let her breathe." he said taking her from Elena. "It's her first time to the Quidditch Pitch and she needs to know that it's going to be her future home!" Everyone just laughed at him. The people that were trying out though if they should laugh or not, so they chose the latter.

"Olli, you're such a stupid egotistical dork sometimes!" Erica yelled at him, making Marcus laugh.

"Hey! I'll take egotistical dork any day, but don't call me OLLIE! I hate that!" Oliver said coming back to the group.

"Hence, why I continue to call you that." Erica said smirking like the Slytherin that she was.

"Hey Emma, you playing a scrimmage today or not?" Joscelind questioned her.

"Yea. That is only if Erica can get away from her LOVERBOY! And watch Alexis while I play." Emma said looking at Erica who looked right up as she heard Loverboy, and Joscelind ran over to her pulling her out of Marcus' grasp.

"Hey Josce! That was so mean!" Marcus yelled at her.

"HAHA! That's what you get Flint!" Oliver said pointing at him like he was 5 years old.

"Watch it Wood! Wouldn't want a stray Bludger hit you in the head again, now would we?" Flint said smirking, seeing if he would remember the move he pulled on him in Oliver 5th year at school.

Obviously he did, "Hey! You purposely hit that Bludger straight at me! You took me out of the game and sent me to the hospital wing for a week!" Oliver yelled. Marcus just stood there smirking.

"God! I miss the fun!" Emma said remembering all the times the team would make fun at each other. "You don't mind watching Alexis do you Erica?"

"Not at all, nothing will happen to her, I promise" Erica said smiling.

Oliver, now finished with his yelling contest handed Alexis over to Erica. "Now if she starts crying giver her a bottle of milk. If that doesn't work call me down." Emma said giving her the baby bag and picking up her Firebolt. "Oh, and if you do give her a bottle be sure to burp her. There's a burp cloth in the front pocket of the bag."

"Emma? Are you really playing?" Elena said in disbelief.

Emma walked away and looked back at the team. "Come on guys, stop gawking." She mounted her broom and took off.

The rest of the team took off right behind her. Phil looked at the 8 potentials. "Now pay attention! You are going to see the world's best Chaser in action up there! She's a legend and maybe you will all learn something from her! If not… then shame on you!" he yelled at them and they all looked up at the sky at the Puddlemere team and the practice team.

Emma steadied herself in the air. It was odd to have been grounded for such a long time then jumping right back on a broom wasn't the best thing in the world. She was a little unsteady and wobbly, very unlike her graceful and determined skill.

"You OK there Emma?" Oliver asked stopping in front of her. He had noticed her uneasiness and was a little concerned that she should be playing a scrimmage right away, and not taking warm up laps. "You sure you don't want to take a few laps to warm up?"

Emma smiled over at him glad that he was concerned for her well-being. "No, I'm OK. Give me a few minutes and I'll be my old self."

"By the way…"Oliver started then flew up right next to her and whispered into her ear. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in your Quidditch robes?" he said then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"OK now lovebirds! None of that on my pitch!" Phil yelled from the ground.

"Hey! How come I can never do that when Erica is here!" Marcus yelled down to Phil, he waited for Phil's answer, but none came, all he felt was something hit the back of his head. He turned around to see Joscelind catch the Quaffle that bounced of his head.

"Because you're a stupid git! That's why." Joscelind said flying off. She stopped and was holding the Quaffle and a few yards away from Emma. "Heads up Emma! Lets see if you still got your skill!" she said then chucked the Quaffle hard towards her.

Oliver backed away from her as the Quaffle came flying through the air. Emma prepared herself and extended both her hands to catch it. She had misjudged the distance and the Quaffle hit her one hand and began to roll off her fingertips. She then slammed her other hand down on the Quaffle to keep it secure, but the force of that action cause her to go into a no handed barrel roll. When she felt herself rolling she screamed slightly, but quickly crossed her legs under the broom and used all the strength in them to keep herself from falling off of it. She had executed the very unexpected barrel roll perfectly without dropping the Quaffle.

"I'm OK!" she said when she was right side up on her broom. Her team had just looked at her like she was insane. "OK, I know I'm gorgeous and all, but stop staring at me and lets play Quidditch."

None of them moved, but Marcus broke the silence. "Emma, you're insane. For someone not being on a broom for about a year and half and pulling that barrel roll off you have a very scary talent for Quidditch." Emma just grinned at them.

After the initial shock wore off of them all Oliver went into Captain's mode. "All right team! In position! Let's show those potentials down there how to play!" he said and flew off to the center of the pitch. The rest of the team followed and formed a half circle in the air. The practice team then formed the other half of the circle. Oliver then threw the Quaffle high into the air and then the scrimmage began.

Everyone fell into their role as soon as play began. Elena flew high above the game along with the practice Seeker, searching for the Snitch. Oliver went straight to his goal posts waiting for the incoming Quaffle. Neil and Adrian zoomed off towards the Bludgers and made sure they stayed away from the Chasers. Marcus, Joscelind, and Emma started passing the Quaffle back and forth to each other, dodging Bludgers and players.

Emma was a little rusty. She almost dropped the Quaffle a few times and was still shaky on the broom, she almost got unseated a few times by countless Bludgers. It took about 15 minutes but she would be back to her old self soon enough. She went from edgy, shaky, and unbalanced movements to her graceful, poised, polished, and difficult tactics that she had developed over the years.

After about an hour, after some closed calls of falling off their brooms and getting hit with Bludgers, Elena had spotted the Snitch and took off in a dive after it. She caught it with ease and the team landed. "Now that's how you play Quidditch" said Phil to the potentials.

"She's back!" said Elena happily when Emma landed.

"Back to my old self yes, but playing yet no." Emma said walking over to Erica for Alexis, who was holding out her arms for her mother.

Oliver called for the team to take a quick break on the benches. Emma, still in her team robes, walked over to them and sat next to Oliver with Alexis on her lap. "I think Alexis enjoyed that little game." Oliver said smiling and taking a drink from his bottle of water. "She didn't take her eyes off of the team and she looked like she as smiling."

Emma laughed, "Well she hasn't seen anything like that before so I wouldn't doubt it. Plus Quidditch is in her blood, so she must love it." Oliver just laughed, Alexis did have a family Quidditch history and he was anxious to see if she would continue you that tradition.

"OK guys! Back in the air! Lets finish the tryouts!" Oliver said getting up a few minutes later.

It took another 3 hours to get through the rest of the people that were trying out. Emma, Alexis, and Erica just sat on the benches watching, with Alexis occasionally playing in the grass. Out of the six people that hadn't went only one stayed, a man with blonde hair and green eyes. Oliver then put him along with the other man and the woman through the ropes. He had them play every position and pushed them as hard as he could with the team helping him, not to mention Phil's criticism to go along with it. All in the end, the team chose the petit blonde woman.

"Welcome to the team Cassandra Smith!" Phil said shaking her hand.

"Thank you all so much! I don't know what to say! I cant believe you guys actually chose me." Cassandra said almost crying, Emma and Erica rolled their eyes at this.

"All right. Everyone here tomorrow bright and early for practice. Hit the showers!" Phil said. "Elena, get Cassandra a locker." he added as an afterthought.

"Oliver, I'll meet you in the car." Emma said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and he nodded. She had already took off her robes and guards while they held tryouts. "Oh and Erica I can give you and Marcus a ride home if you want."

"K. Meet you in the car, sweetie." Erica said giving Marcus a kiss as well.

Emma and Erica said bye to Phil and headed out of the pitch with Alexis. They got to the jeep and Emma put Alexis in her car seat. She looked as though she was about to fall asleep at any moment. Once she was secure Emma climbed into the front seat an turned the jeep on, and turning the A/C on, so that it was cool for when Oliver got in. Erica was sitting in the back and the two of them started talking until they heard voices outside of the jeep. There was the team and new recruit heading out of the pitch talking very loudly, with an orange glow on them from the setting sun. Oliver and Marcus left the group and headed over towards the jeep. Oliver was now in a pair of khakis and a black t-shirt, and Marcus a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. Oliver got into the front of the jeep giving Emma a kiss and looking back at the now sleeping Alexis, then back to Emma. Marcus then climbed into the back of the jeep, behind Oliver, and gave Erica a kiss as well, as he sat her on his lap.

"Hey Emma. Can we always get a ride with you. I like sitting back her with Marcus." Erica said smirking.

"That's only because its small back there and you have to sit on his lap." Emma said smirking as well.

Erica smiled and kissed Marcus. "Hey! There will be none of that in my car." Emma said sarcastically knowing that they won't listen.

"Want to go out for dinner?" Oliver asked them

"Sure" they all said together.

"Where do you want to go?" Emma asked Oliver.

Oliver contemplated this for a few minutes, before answering. "How about we go to Rainforest Café?"

"Sounds good to me." Emma said backing out of the parking lot and waving bye to the team. "What about you two?" she said asking Erica and Marcus who just nodded in agreement.

It took about 20 minutes for Emma to get to the restaurant and another 10 minutes to find a parking spot. Alexis was still asleep when they all went inside and she slept throughout the whole meal. An hour and a half after they left the restaurant, and dropping Marcus and Erica off, they got her home. They would have to wake her up and give her a bottle, then put her asleep. Oliver had driven them home from the restaurant that night. When he parked the jeep he got Alexis out while Emma took the baby bag and went to unlock the door. Taped to the front door, though, there was a letter that said two words on the front of the envelope, written in a very delicate cursive handwriting and it said:

_'Emma Rosier'_


	3. The Letter

'…Taped to the front door, though, there was a letter that said two words on the front of the envelope, written in a very delicate cursive handwriting and it said:

_'Emma Rosier'_...'

* * *

Emma looked at it curiously and tore it from the front door. "What's that?" she heard Oliver ask from behind her. 

"I don't know." she said still looking at it as she unlocked the door to their house. She turned the living room lights on and took the baby bag into the kitchen where she set it on the table, along with her keys. Oliver headed upstairs to put Alexis in a pair of pajamas.

She turned the letter over and saw a red wax seal that had a skull with a snake crawling though its mouth in the center of the seal. She gasped when she saw it, it was the Dark Mark. That all to familiar symbol that she had seen on her parents and through a lot of the homes she had lived in. She became very worried now, the Dark Mark only meant Deatheaters.

She cautiously broke the seal and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and saw the same crisp cursive writing her name had been written in.

_'Emma,_

_You know me, but don't know exactly who I am, but you will in time. And when you do you will regret knowing me and for everything that you have done. Now…onto business…_

_How dare you insult your family and forget the morals you were taught! You will pay dearly for that! You have ended your pureblood family line! It has been tainted by that mudblood husband of yours and that disgusting child the two of you created!_

_You have insulted and dishonored the two people that cared about you most of all and brought you into this world. You have dishonored every Deatheater family, not to mention Lord Voldemort._

_You will pay for everything that you have done, to dishonor your family. You will learn where your loyalties should lie. You better fear for your filthy mudblood of a husband and that little mudblood brat of yours._

_Mark my words. You will suffer!_

_A Faithful Deatheater'_

Emma dropped the letter tears coming to her eyes. "No it's not possible!" she said out loud. 'Harry killed Voldemort. He wasn't around anymore. All of the Deatheaters had been caught, and all those that were related to Deatheaters were checked out for anything. There hadn't been a breakout, but….what if…what if the Ministry had missed one…and they were out there waiting to strike…what if they were getting new recruits…what if they were coming to power again under a new leader that wanted revenge…and they were coming after her and her family. What about Erica…and Marcus' Thinking of this scared her so much that she fell to the kitchen floor and started crying, pulling a chair down with her making a loud bang noise. She was freaking out big time, something unusual for her, and all she saw was that dreadful letter laying on the floor a few feet from her. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them crying louder, rocking back and forth.

A minute or 2 later Oliver came running into the kitchen at the sound of the fallen chair. The sight that greeted him tore at his heart. There was Emma on the floor crying, knees to her chest. The chair lay behind her and she didn't even look at him. Just kept her eyes on that note. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her, taking her into his arms trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes, she had stopped most of her crying, and was trembling now. Oliver took this opportunity to speak. "Emma, what's wrong?". Only silence answered him. So he tried again. "Emma, talk to me. What's the matter?" Still no answer. "Emma, please. I want to help. What's going on." This time she met his eyes and looked as if she had finally noticed that he was there. She didn't give a verbal reply, but pointed to the letter on the kitchen floor.

He followed her hand and saw the letter. He leaned over her and picked it up. He then took a few minutes to read it over to see what had upset her so much. When he finished reading it he was shocked, he didn't know what to say, and he was on the brink of tears to, but wouldn't shed them. He had to be strong for Emma. She had told him about her life and knew that it must be affecting her more. She had told him about how although her parents loved her they started teaching her dark arts at 2. Her parents friends would come over and she had to witness muggles being tortured. She knew what Deatheaters were capable of more then most, and he didn't know if they had tortured her when she was little she hadn't said anything like that but she did say her parents would be furious when she did something wrong.

He didn't know what to do now. Everything was fine and dandy and hour ago now everything had caved in around him. His family was in danger and they didn't know who they were fearing and that frightened him even more. He looked at Emma again who was still crying silently. He gave her another hug and stood up. He threw the letter in the trash and went back over to Emma. He gently picked her up and she clung to him, like her life depended on it. He took her upstairs and into their bedroom and laid her on their bed.

He went to get in with her, but she finally spoke, "I want my baby…" she said looking at him. He gave her a little smile and went to leave the room. "Wait…" she said now sitting up in bed and he stopped and turned around. "Don't leave me alone…" she pleaded with him fresh tears coming to her eyes, and making some tears sting at his eyes. In all the years he had know her she had never sounded so weak and vulnerable, and it broke his heart.

He walked back over to her and knelt down next to the bed, taking her hands "I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm just getting Alexis. I'll be right back I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." he said looking her straight in the eyes and giving each of her hands a soft kiss.

He then stood up and walked towards the door leaving Emma in their room. She was there for a few minutes staring at the bedroom door, waiting for Oliver to return. Then she saw a shadow cast on the floor in the hallway and started freaking out a little, but calmed when Oliver walked in carrying their sleeping daughter in his arms. He slid into bed and placed their daughter in between the two of them. He gave Emma and Alexis a kiss on the forehead and leaned over to turn of the table light. He heard Emma give a little whimper, he took her hand and whispered "Everything is going to be all right."

He was scared, and worried. He wanted to cry as well, but couldn't. He had to be strong for both Emma and Alexis. He had a job to do and that was protect them with his life, no matter what it would take. He gave Emma's hand a little squeeze for more reassurance for her. He then waited until he heard her breathing steady, before he too fell asleep.


End file.
